


Blake's boobs

by Mirodia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is a best friend, Dom Weiss Schnee, Established Relationship, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Very Little Plot, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, boobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirodia/pseuds/Mirodia
Summary: Weiss is insecure about her body and Ruby, being the good girlfriend and team leader she is, reassures her. Also Blake helps a little.





	1. Snowflakes

Team RWBY had just finished a training session together. Trying out some potential team attacks. While Yang and Blake showered in the showers attached to the training area Weiss and Ruby preferred the comfort of their dormroom. Ruby had let Weiss go in first. She was the leader and a leader should always put her teammates first she thought.  
  
As Ruby came out from the bathroom in her little towel she felt hot lips on her own forcing her backwards against the door. The kiss was hot and messy very rare for Weiss. Usually her kisses were precise every move was calculated simply because Weiss was always nervous about being a good girlfriend to Ruby. This was different. This was desperate. But Ruby quickly pushed the thought aside once she felt her girlfriend’s tongue pushing past her lips. By now her little towel had fallen in a circle around her ankles her body fully exposed and ready for her partner. She was already wet Weiss' kiss only igniting her arousal from earlier. Arousal she tried to ignore promising herself to never let her mind wonder like that again. She was ashamed of herself and could not tell Weiss so she spread her legs and hoped that Weiss wouldn’t notice how unnaturally wet she was. Luckily Weiss showed no sign of suspicion and settled her hands on Ruby’s thighs steadying her. Ruby was surprised when she felt the tip of the strap-on parting her lips. If Weiss had put it without warning that meant Ruby had done something bad but given her current state she didn’t care about the punishment and only closed her eyes in anticipation. She waited for Weiss’ hands to move, to ravage her, to feel some friction between her legs but it never happened. All she felt were soft butterfly kisses around her neck, her collar and shoulders. Barely there just enough to tease. Weiss was testing her and Ruby understood that but she was so pathetically horny she couldn’t resist .  
  
“I’m sorry miss Schnee. “  
  
With a knowing sigh Weiss started moving her hips slowly. The shaft sliding between Ruby’s wetness at an agonizingly slow pace. A long gasp of relief escaped Ruby’s lips and her breathing suddenly got more intense. Weiss loved it. Loved the desperation in her eyes the fear that she might not let her cum. “Did I teach you to speak out of line? You don’t even know what you’re sorry for, do you?” she moved her hands up to Ruby’s breasts cupping them lovingly and planted a string of slow open-mouthed kisses from her collar to her chest. “look at you. I have barely touched you and your making a mess of yourself. Why are you such a naughty girl?” she said innocently with her head peaking cutely from between Ruby’s breasts. Suddenly she pulled away completely letting Ruby squirm at the lack of contact.  
  
“you know I’ll have to discipline you, right?”  
  
Ruby only nodded in return her face completely flustered.  
  
Weiss’ tone switched to an icy cold businesslike one as she pushed Ruby to her knees. “get on your knees and clean your mess. “ Ruby quickly took the shaft in her mouth wasting no time as she was finally allowed to do something. She was eagerly lapping up her own arousal from Weiss making sure she could see every detail. Ruby knew she liked it when she was dirty even though she was winy about it. It was in the possessiveness in her eyes in her parted lips and twitching thighs ready to start pumping into Ruby. By the time she caught herself Ruby could already smell her. She pulled back a little so she could smile smugly at Weiss with her tongue touching the tip. Ruby was ready and begging to be ruined.  
  
Weiss would never admit she was losing control so she instead grabbed Ruby by the hair and squatted down to her level. Ruby immediately whining as if someone just stole her last cookie. “are you going to be a good girl for me? “  
  
“yes, yes I’ll be good, I promise-“ Ruby stopped so she could lock her eyes with Weiss and continued with the sexiest voice she could muster “-miss Schnee.” They both stayed entranced for a moment lost in each other’s half lidded lustful eyes. Those were the roles they had chosen. Something about Weiss’ prestige and power made it sexier made her position feel more real. It was only a fantasy but they loved the rush and how dirty it made them feel. Besides Weiss looked so hot when she was bossy. It took everything from Ruby not to close the distance and shove her tongue in her partner’s mouth but she had just promised she would be a good girl and it would’ve been a waste. “show me.” Weiss stood once again completely gaining her composure.” I want three rounds from you. Do you think you could do it. “ Three rounds were a lot but at this point little Rose didn’t care what it took she just wanted to cum. “yes, miss Schnee. “she answered.  
  
Weiss sat on the bed gesturing for Ruby to settle in her lap. Ruby straddled her hips and let herself be guided slowly onto the strap-on. She felt immediate relief at the sensation of finally getting filled up. Weiss started her slow steady rhythm peppering Ruby’s small chest with kisses. Eventually she started pumping faster but never quite getting to where Ruby needed her. Her kisses only got more heated and purposely more lewd. She licked her lips seductively before closing them around a nipple making sure it looked as pretty as possible from Ruby’s angle. She kept teasing her constantly biting and flicking her tongue knowing Ruby was getting off on watching her pretty mouth do it’s work. Ruby wanted a kiss and Weiss wanted to give it to her but she had to earn it first so she instead started smooching on her girlfriend’s under boob causing a short scream to escape Ruby's lips between the quiet whimpers and shallow breaths. Ruby was tethering on the edge almost getting to her release and she knew what was about to happen so she tried to ready herself. She tried to ready herself for the sudden stop of Weiss’ hips the moment she felt her walls tightening but a stream of suppressed little cries still made their way out. That was her test. She had to stay silent trough all three rounds and Weiss would let her cum. She managed trough the second and was on her way to the third. Her chest covered in dark hickies and little to no resolve left. Maybe Weiss was planning this or maybe she knew all along Ruby was not in a state to take that much teasing either way once she left her chest to capture Ruby’s lips with her own the game was over. It was a dirty open-mouthed kiss involving mostly tongue so Ruby had no problem begging. “miss Schnee please. Please. I wanna cum.” She really hoped Weiss would let that slide because she could not take anymore. A low “good girl” whispered in her ear was the only warning before Weiss tightened the grip on her hips and started pumping into her faster. “cum for me.” Her voice came out breathy it was no longer commanding or detached this was filled with passion. Weiss wanted this just as much as her. Ruby came all over with Weiss only getting rougher and prolonging her orgasm as long as possible.  
  
They stayed like that for a while. Ruby relaxed in Weiss’ lap hugging her. She was too tired to move or even pull out herself and she was about to fall asleep. That brought Weiss from her thoughts and she settled little Rose and herself comfortably under the sheets. Ruby snuggled closer to her chest and kissed the top of each breast. “snowflakes.” She said with a small happy voice. “ha, ha. You’re very funny. “ Weiss said dryly very unhappy at Ruby’s little “joke”. “hay, I didn’t mean it like that-" Ruby tried to explain but was quickly cut off. “ it doesn’t matter let’s just take a nap.”  
  
Ruby was not ok with that but right now she did need a nap so she let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was enjoyable. First fic. I VERY much appreciate comments.


	2. 'Miss Schnee'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is pure fun, so enjoy the plot now.

“Blake, can we talk? “

It was the day after the girls had their team training session. It was strange for Weiss to talk about such things with Blake but she had no one else and it has been bothering her for way too long. 

“Sure. ” Blake said putting her book down. 

“ok. “ Weiss stalled unsure of how to start, since she wasn’t very good at situations requiring her to be vulnerable. She sat on her own bed across Blake “so, this is something that I’ve noticed for a while but it was yesterday that it really started bothering me”. She pauses and shifted her gaze on Blake “remember when we were in the showers. “  
*  
Coming out of the training area, team RWBY went to the showers to change their clothes. Even though everyone on the team was a lesbian they had a set dynamic and a strong friendship, which let them undress comfortably around each other. Or so they thought. Weiss was never embarrassed to undress. She carried herself with confidence, her family name, skill and natural beauty backing her up all her life, left no place for doubt or embarrassment. What bothered her was Ruby. The girl was almost drooling when she caught Blake taking off her bra. And it didn’t end there. She kept glancing the whole time it took for the faunus to change. Weiss wasn’t so self-centred to expect Ruby to only have eyes for her but she was starting to get worried. That wasn’t the first time she had caught her taking a look. 

Sometimes Blake would bend down and Ruby would have a perfect angle at her cleavage and her gaze would linger for a bit too long before turning away. Sometimes Blake would lay on her side with her baggy shirt, while reading and squish her boobs unintentionally. Ruby always noticed.  
*  
“Do you understand my problem now? “ Weiss asked urgently. Blake was as red as Ruby’s rose petals . “I’m not sure”. She said, still not being able to get over the fact that innocent little team leader was so interested in her body. “Isn’t it normal? I mean she’s just checking..... Um... Out? “ Blake couldn’t bring herself to say ‘checking me out’. Was she really showing that much skin? 

“Well, yes, it is ok. You’re very hot, I wouldn’t blame her.” Weiss said, as if it was the most normal thing to say, which it was, except Blake was in no condition of taking compliments. “But I feel like she never looks at me this way. Yes, we have fun in bed but that’s different. We play roles. She has those needy eyes but it’s not for me, it’s always ‘miss Schnee’. Maybe she’s not satisfied with my body. Maybe she really can’t get off unless I boss her around, because I’m just not attractive enough.”

Ruby was about to cry on the other side of the door. She had forgotten something but once she heard her teammates having a conversation about her, she decided to eavesdrop. How could she let this happen. Weiss Schnee, the most wonderful, smart, pretty person in the world was doubting herself because of her. She silently face-palmed, remembering how she said ‘snowflakes’ the previous day. Why was she so socially awkward, she couldn’t even tell her girlfriend how much she loved her. No! Ruby Rose was not a coward! She was going to tell Weiss how she feels, so her partner would never feel unwanted again. 

“Weiss, you don’t really believe that, do you. Ruby adores you. She thinks you’re the most precious white thing in the world and you know how she is with cookies and milk. Remember when we found her diary and there was a whole chapter about how your hair was made of clouds and how your hands felt softer than cat paws.” Weiss blushed, remembering how many adjectives were used to describe her ‘elegance and grace’. “Snowflakes” she whispered to herself. Blake had sensed Ruby by the door a few minutes ago, so she lowered her voice a little. “if it really bothers you that much, why don’t you make an experiment?” Weiss looked at her questioningly “I’m listening”.

“just do something sexy and see how she reacts.”

“sexy?” Weiss thought for a moment “ I can do sexy” she smiles, a plan already forming in her head. 

“And, by the way, if you both like my boobs so much, you could just ask.”

Ruby was set on the task of defeating her girlfriend’s insecurities. She wasn’t able to hear the whole conversation but it didn’t matter, her mission stayed the same. The only thing left to do was find a right moment to talk. Lucky for her Weiss had decided to not waist a second with her own plan and had convinced Blake and Yang to leave the dorm for a few hours. 

Ruby was sitting alone on the ground, playing her video game, when Weiss entered. She had went out to run some “errands” a few hours ago, conveniently returning only 10 minutes after Blake and Yang left. 

“Oh. Hi, Weiss. Blake and Yang just went out.” Ruby said, as she turned to greet her girlfriend. 

“That’s great. I can take a shower in peace.” Ruby was about to turn her attention back on her game but Weiss took off her jacket and Ruby just couldn’t move her eyes away. Yes, they have been intimate for a while but just looking at Weiss from a distance was different. She might have peaked at Blake a few times but no one made her feel quite like Weiss did. Every part of her body seemed attractive to Ruby. Her skin was perfectly pale, her hair was the prettiest, softest thing. Her small back and delicate shoulders made her look girly and yet hid so much strength. Ruby was kind of jealous. Weiss had this elegant vibe to her. Her posture, her gesture, the way she speaks, she made it look easy. That was her charm and Ruby was charmed all right.

“Ruby can you help me with the zip, please.” Ruby was startled from her trance. “uuhh... Yes! Sure!” she said, a little louder than she intended. Standing up, she approached Weiss from behind, trying to calm herself because that was her girlfriend for Christ sake! She held the zip and started pulling it down and then she noticed it. Weiss bra looked way too fancy, she was sure her partner had no such in her wardrobe. Then it hit her. Weiss never undressed in front of her, unless it was necessary or unless there was a purpose behind it. She was looking for a reaction. So Ruby, like the good girlfriend and leader she was, dropped her embarrassment and kissed Weiss’ shoulder, placing her hands on her waist. 

“I’m sorry for staring at Blake.” Ruby said, hugging Weiss close. Weiss tried and failed to stop the urge to grind her butt back into Ruby “it’s not-“.

“No, Weiss. I made you feel unwanted.” She moved her hands to the front of her thighs and sensually dragged them slowly up to just below her breasts. Feeling the muscles of her abs flex under her touch, she couldn’t resist a few kisses along Weiss’ neck, before continuing “I always want you.” Ruby placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss below Weiss’ ear. “and I don’t care if you don’t have big boobs.” She said, as she moved her hands up to group at her partner’s chest. “They fit perfectly in my palm and they’re so sensitive.” She palmed at Weiss’ chest, as she moved her trail of kisses down between her shoulder blades. Weiss was whimpering and trembling in her girlfriend’s arms, her legs barely supporting her, as she was struggling to stay on her feet. Those teasing hands were not good for her health. “You’re so hot when we spar. Holding your ground on your own against Yang. You always end up sweaty and messy after.” Weiss moaned, as she spread her legs for Ruby. Ruby moved her hands down to the rim of her panties and slowly started pushing them down. “Even then I want you.” She pushed her panties all the way down and moved to sit on her bed, patting her lap for Weiss to sit. Weiss had not noticed when her girlfriend managed to take her clothes off but she wasn’t complaining, instead planting herself in Ruby’s lap and shoving her tongue in her mouth. She had forgotten her pointless insecurity long ago and was getting high on the praise. Their kiss was messy and heated, with a lot of noise from Weiss and Ruby letting her girlfriend’s hair free. She pulled her by the hair, so she could expose her neck and start kissing down, over her chin. Weiss was about to whine because of the discomfort but it melted into a pleasured moan half way trough her throat. “you’re so subtle when you show skin and yet it’s enough to drive me crazy.” Weiss was humping her at this point. “Just looking at your collar makes me want to take your little bolero off and bend you over the desk.” Ruby’s hands went to her partner’s waist to slow her down, turning Weiss’ panting into a string off tiny whimpers. “And your thighs. God your tights. Delicate and smooth, and showing just enough from under your skirt. Sometimes I can barely resist pushing your skirt over, even when Yang’s in the room.” Ruby completely stopped Weiss’ movement and captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss, to calm her down a little. “ I wanna see you right now.” Weiss wasn’t sure what she meant at first but Ruby was quick to elaborate. She laid back on the bed and pushed Weiss’ hips gently. She got the hint, as she slowly started grinding on her girlfriend. It was very embarrassing for her to be so exposed but it was also very intimate. Ruby’s eyes were hungry, predatory even. Weiss had never seen her little rose so horny before and it made her feel very sexy. She started grinding more confidently, adding more flow to her movement. “Weiss.” Ruby moaned out. Naturally her elegance transfers to everything she did and to Ruby it looked like Weiss was a born professional. Her abs were flexing with the flow of her body. There was a roll of her shoulders with every thrust, making her chest all the more allure. Ruby could feel her wetness on her stomach and she needed more. “Weiss you’re so beautiful. Do you wanna cum?”

“Please.“ Weiss said breathily. “You can touch yourself but come here so I can watch.” Weiss almost came just by the idea of it. She pushed herself up on her knees and moved over Ruby’s head, positioning herself for her partner to watch. “Go slow.” Ruby instructed as she started touching herself. Weiss parted her lips with one hand and started stoking her folds with the other. She was sure her wetness would start dripping over Ruby any moment now, but she wouldn’t dare speed up without Ruby’s permission. Ruby on the other end, was having the time of her life. She already had two fingers inside and only needed a little push to tumble over the edge. Weiss decided she should give her a hand, so she reached back to rub messy circles around her clit. “Weiss!” Ruby came screaming and pushing her hips up into Weiss’ palm, but almost immediately after her orgasm she grabbed Weiss’ hips and pulled her over her head. Weiss let out a relieved moan, as she felt Ruby’s tongue enter her. She started riding her face, steadying herself by holding onto Ruby’s hair. It was a long orgasm, Ruby working her tongue until there was no cum left for her to taste.

Weiss was tired, sitting over her girlfriend’s face in a, rare for her, hunched over state. Her thighs were twitching, but she managed to roll to the side and let little rose breath. Her long hair was beautifully messy and Ruby couldn’t resist stroking from her scalp all the way down to the tips. “still up for that shower?”

Ruby prepared the tub and let Weiss get in, so she could cuddle in her arms. The tub was so small it barely fit them both, but they didn’t mind their legs dangling from the edge, if they could enjoy the water together. 

“I don’t mind you watching Blake, her chest is quite admirable.” Weiss started. She wanted to make clear that the problem was only in her head and Ruby did nothing wrong.

“Yeah, I might have gone a little overboard.”

“Ruby, it’s really fine, I look at her too sometimes. This whole thing was caused only by my own foolishness.” Weiss had changed so much. When they first met, it was so hard for her to admit she was wrong in front of Ruby, but the closer they became the more Ruby could see her mature side. She was two years older after all. But it was more than that. After they started dating, she became gentler, more caring toward Ruby in her own way. She would still keep her bitchy attitude and boss her around, but now she was actually careful not to come off too strong. And then there were their intimate moments, just like this one. When they were all alone and Weiss let her walls down. It took some time, but eventually, she was not scared to seek out Ruby’s affection anymore. She was kind and pampered her girlfriend when there was no one to see. Holding her close, as if she was a treasure, and whispering sweet word, probably held and begging to be release for a long time. 

“I love you, Ruby.” She had only said that a few times throughout their relationship and it was always so sincere and real. Weiss was a ball of sunshine and love beneath all the ice. Ruby’s whole face lit up with excitement “I love you too, you big baby”. She turned around and smooched Weiss, making her smile into the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, smiling like fools at each other. Suddenly, Ruby’s face filled with concern “Weiss, is Blake actually ok with us... Um....staring? I think we should apologize.”

Weiss settled the girl back down in her arms, kissing the top of her head. “Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
